Of Sky, Soil and Sea
by Rockhard angel
Summary: Three worlds collide with the shattering of the jewel for the third time ...    not enough space for my full summery, its inside on chapter one please at least look at the summary if the title dosent tempt you. multipul pairings
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Of Sky, Soil and Sea.

Three worlds collide with the shattering of the jewel for the third time, skies are joyful, the soil is stronger and the sea is hunted for her tears. New journeys to the two other realms the wide open skies and the vast deep sea. Currently the journey lies within the Soil and her place in this world will be decided for the soil is not deemed to be broken for long. Multiple pairings. Rated mature for sexual, language and scenes of a graphic and violent nature.

Xx Of Sky, Soil and Sea xX

Chapter One;

A young woman was sat on the earthy ground in deep thought; the cold biting at her arms did not deter her thoughts. Nor did the dampness of the grass against her skin. She took another silent breath into her lungs and let it out moments after. Wavy black hair which rested against her back in gentle curls tickled the nape of her neck and kissed her cheeks when the wind blew. The young woman looked around her person and found the forms of her traveling party. They had covered a vast amount of distance this day, of course this was achieved only with aching limbs, empty bellies and tired minds.

Yet despite all this which was lulling the woman into exhaustion she could not find sleep. Instead she found solace in knowing that her party was getting the rest that they needed with out worries of attracting danger as she had placed a barrier around them that would cloak them, sight, sound and smell. Brown eyes which held traces of tiredness from the previous day as well as this one looked on at the group. They had grown. They all became stronger; all became more aware of themselves in strength and in intellect.

Killala had gone through a stage not but a few months back, the fire cat youkai had become stronger, the indication of this was that she had got bigger, her teeth were sharper her coat had shed and a more prominent cream had taken over her body. She also had seemed to sprout another tail making her a three tailed fire neko youkai. Sango had explained that she had reached her final stage of strength and if she was a solitary youkai would go and find a mate. However Killala was a worrier from the time she could transform, and so would remain at the side of her mistress Sango.

The taijia had undergone a transformation of sorts as well. Her hair now reached the back of her knees and she now proudly wore the amour of head huntress which was given to her by the last of her kin alive; her grandmother, who lived in the north. She had gotten stronger and throughout the five years of traveling with Kagome had grown mentally as well. No longer did she threaten Miroku for his hentai ways, nor did she stop his hand when it strayed too far. No she did not need to after breaking his wrist when she had had enough of his attentions she confronted that she wanted nothing aside from friendship from him as he would not make a suitable husband for her in her eyes.

Miroku had grown only so much but grown never the less, he was still as perverted as he was but the spurts of wisdom were more common now and he thought before he spoke. This in the opinion of many was a great improvement. Forgoing the long purple robes and grass sandals, he opted for the amour of a warrior priest.

The sacred amour was of stone silver and black. His hair which was down till his broad shoulders was tied to the nape of his neck with a black hair tie which Kagome had given him. He had been devastated to say the least when Sango had confronted him and he strove to win her back so to speak. For he knew he had to first regain her respect as a worrier and then gain her respect as a man and prove his worth as a man to her.

Next was Shippou, in her eyes she was most proud of him as the group was the only real family that he had and grew up in. The teenager of seventeen had come into his height, his looks, his power and his status all at seventeen and while climbing to that age. His now back length of orange hair fell down his back in straight silky waves. Young adult's face had lost its childish charm to be replaced by that of a tactful, careful male he was now.

His eyes of emerald pools sharpened and they became narrower. Twin blades rested against his back both of which were created by his fangs for his birthday by ToTosai. His tail was also longer more controlled and tame now and rested against his shoulder in a very Sesshomaru manner. His amour consisted of a green hakama black boots and white hihori with a breastplate which was similar to Bankotsu of the band of seven. He held it all together with a long green and white sakura orbi

Rin who on the request of the great tai youkai had come and joined her group and she felt nothing but love for the chatty sixteen year old. Who was found to be a miko at the age of eleven and trained under her Kagome nee san. Of course as the daughter of the west her father bought her clothing but he also studied Kagome's amour and had a replica of it made for his daughter instead of coulors of red, white and silver the traditional colours of a high Miko, his daughter had colours of yellow and white. A sunshine colour scheme which fit her personality perfectly.

Kagome had proven herself within the five years she had been here in this time. In the context of her life in the future she had done well in her schooling passed all exams and been able to get through college. The 20 year old had grown in her powers as well. Proving to be a valuable asset in fights. Not only had she mastered the bow and was currently teaching Rin. She was also training both herself and Rin to use fans. The same way in which Kagura used hers to command the winds the two girls used it to channel and control their purification powers through it.

And the last member of their group, whom looked like he hadn't changed in the slightest, due to the mixed blood that flowed through his veins , the only visible thing that had changed about the male was that he had grown taller broader. Yet his impulsive and uncouth mouth remained the same. Still he could not decide whom he wished to spend his life with, where his loyalties lay and whom he would protect. Within the last five years the famous fire rat which his father had given him had been destroyed in battle.

He currently wore a plain black hihori and hakama with dragon scale amour. Boots clad his usually bare feet and his fathers fang rested against his hip. Yes Inuyasha had changed in appearance as well as in strength. She cast longing eyes after the figure she wanted to be the one he chose and even after five years still pined for his attention. She had become more refined in her love for him not giving up that there may be a chance with him, though it hurt to know whenever he went off to see the undead woman she didn't cry as much.

Kagome sighed. Their journey had began anew with the third shattering of the jewel. She felt guilt well up inside her when ever she thought of that day. Her hand had been forced it was either shatter the jewel again or allow Naraku to absorb it and travel into her time and cause death and destruction. Regardless the white haired hanyou had been less than please and let the woman know every moment he could.

Kagome finally felt the lull of sleep so she rose from her thinking spot and slipped back into her sleeping bag. There were still a few hours before dawn and she decided that it would be best to sleep. During her sleep her barrier never faltered and never wavered.

The warm summer morning shined down on the group of overslept travelers, that was until the barking command of the inuhanyou telling his pack to rise from their sleep. Kagome gave a stretch and a wide happy yawn. Despite not having the full nights rest like the others she was rested enough to get to work on preparing the breakfast for the group. There was a large deer already skinned, gutted and washed in a large bowel cut up and waiting for Kagome to add her seasonings and cook for the group.

She smiled as the thought that occurred to her was that Inuyasha allowed them to sleep in while he went hunting and skinned and cleaned the animal ready for eating. Now that he was finished however he wanted them up alert and fed so they could head out as soon as possible. Question was where they were ment to go he had scouted the area while he had went to hunt for the packs breakfast, but he had hear no rumor nor had he caught scent of Naraku or any of his underlings.

Kagome called everyone to the main fire pit to eat their food so they could begin the day's travel, while nibbling on her breakfast she looked at the amount of shards that they had gathered so far. A meager amount of thirty shards from the two hundred that she estimated the jewel had shattered into this time. No doubt Naraku was looking for them as well tainting and recruiting.

Blue grey eyes looked to her female companions wondering if they would like to take a quick bath before heading out on the open road again. The girls 'escaped' the notice of Inuyasha 's watchful eye to the hot springs near by.

Sango let a content sigh slip from her lips accompanied by a soft relaxed smile, Rin gave a small giggle while she washed her hair with the sweet smelling soaps from Kagome's time. Kagome herself was spreading her senses, trying to pin point the location of a shard or something that would lead them closer to Naraku. She found nothing however and with a defeated huff slumped until her nose into the hot waters.

Sango gave her friend a smile and climbed from the water in one of the 'bathing' suits that Kagome had brought them so they would be safely covered should anything happen, like a surprise attack. The two females followed their friend's example and pulled on fresh clothing and headed back to the clearing where they had made camp for the night.

Seeing the females return , Inuyasha barked orders for them to get into formation and get moving, as alpha male Inuyasha was up front with the alpha female which was Kagome. Shippou froze his tail erect as his large hand was suddenly grabbed by a much smaller and softer hand which belonged to Rin. She gave him a bright bold smile, while he himself cast her a smile which was a mix between shyness and affection. Taking up the rear was the head huntress and the monk who kept a tense silence between them. Unspoken promises and vows of confidence to reclaim the other in ways in which were lost, the group moved along the dirt road wanting to get as much light as they could.

At the moment they were heading in the general direction of home in the west which was what they usually did when there were no tell – tell signs of s shard or Naraku. The inuhanyou was positive that they would at least encounter a rogue youkai, or a village that they would need to assist at some point in the day.

Shippou unknowingly joined in the swinging motion of his linked hand with Rin as they walked in a comfortable yet shy silence. She relaxed him but kept him on edge. He didn't know how females let alone human females acted towards the males they were interested in, but her bold moves and affection were starting to get to him. It had started a few weeks back. She had started to bring him his food from the main fire to him. Nothing odd about this if it wasn't for the fact that he had seen Kagome do the very same thing for Inuyasha for a while and still continued to do. She also took to habit of holding his hand when ever they traveled.

At first he thought it because they were friends and she was seeking protection. But something in that 'friendship' hold changed and became an affectionate hold. One he couldn't shake off, it wasn't unpleasant it was just the fact of looking in her cheery face he would see her eyes sparkle and then from nowhere there disapproving glare of Sesshomaru would pop forward making him falter.

The group were traveling in a comfortable silence while Inuyasha's ears were on a swivel picking up sounds from here and there and identifying any threats.

He gave a rough sigh.

"Today is gonna be one slow ass day" he said with annoyance.

xX Of Sky, Soil and Sea Xx

Papers, papers, papers, ink, papers, Ink! Yet more papers. An annoyed growl slid from the throat of an annoyed male ruler who, due to his amount of time patrolling the lands instead of ruling his domain with the papers, scrolls and reports. Reports of food supply of the villages, reports of venders in his market places'. Papers of the taxes from those within his court and villages, papers on the death counts the birth counts the execution counts the criminal counts the prisoner counts, solider reports, widow reports.

Treaties!

Land treaties, mating treaties what in the name of Toga Taisho possessed the southern ruler a crow youkai ask for a mating treaties between his adoptive daughter and that insufferable bird brain Nihko. He was crude and allowed his mouth to run rampant, his regard for the female race; face down backside up. He snarled viciously he would rather that the kitsune pup from his brother's ragamuffin group mate her.

He would pluck the boys feathers from his body if he ever touched a hair on his princess's head. Then the eastern lord offered a mating treaty to himself to a female named Katara, a painting had been sent along with the offer. Honey gold eyes tired yet alert looked at the small portrait.

Katara was a woman with fine strong features, yet soft and appealing to the cooling moon. Her eyes shone with swirls of silver a dark black pearl pupil pierced his gaze. Her hair of black was piled atop her head in a beautiful bun. She wore a grey and white kimono befitting of her status as hime of the east.

He was tempted what could he sat she was an attractive female, though she was not the same pedigree as himself, she was a white lioness youkai. His gaze lingered on her face as he continued to think about the possibility of a life with this creature. She was beautiful and from the personal letter from her father about her skills she was strong. Perhaps he would invite her to the Shiro in the winter for a formal meeting. It was now spring so he had ample amount of time.

Taking ink to paper he wrote his response to the eastern lord, making his intentions known that it was JUST a meeting for the two to meet face to face. After he had sent the refusal letter to the south and the meeting letter to the East, the western lord rose from his office within his wing of his castle. Long lean legs carried him to his room the fires were lit his bed chambers warm. A wave of relaxation washed over him and then the warm yet thin arms wound around his waist in greeting. He looked at his appearance in the mirror in front of him.

He had grown taller broader in fact taking over the appearance of his late father in body structure and power even surpassing him. He now had his long silver hair in a high tie at the back of his head like his father. As if the impressions of his daughter had made on his heart and softened him…slightly. His skin now free of his icy exterior now allowed the sun to kiss his body and leave evidence of it affection of a slight tan. Lord Sesshomaru currently wore a hakama of dark blue with a hihori of white with black prints of Sakura blossoms and cranes.

However the thick black orbi at his waist was being slowly and sensually untied from his waist.

"You are tired my lord" a soft voice stated

"Hn, it cannot be helped"

"I know" the female pulled the orbi from him and dropped it to the floor for the servents to pick up, next she started on his hihori he wore nothing beneath it and so a mass of flesh amd muscle that was his back was exposed to her hungry gaze. He scented her arousal, but there was something else in the air. Meat, with wine and something else.

"What have you planned for me this time Hotsumomo?" he asked with tiredness

"Something you will enjoy my lord. You have not slept for a week now come and let this one tend to you"

Allowing her words coated with sugar and honey he allowed the feeling of her lips on his back to sooth e him. Through out the night he allowed her to do as she wished, he was tired and his beast was weak and knew that the female would not demand anything from him so slept to recover.

Hotsumomo led him to the bed and fed him what the servants had brought up for them to eat that evening. She was quiet this was not a night of passion more a night of comfort. She rested the lords head upon her naked breast. The warmth of her flesh soothed him to a light sleep. The female then started to comb through his silver locks with her claws carefully.

Hotsumomo looked around the dimly lit room. She had been here for six years now and had been Sesshomaru 's concubine for three years this coming winter. She had been a gift from the southern lands. Her great uncle who was the ruler of the lands of the south had offered her as a bargaining chip to better relationships between the south and the west. She was a raven youkai, her long black hair reached her ankles, her fair skin and delicate nature appealed to the males of her lands and so the lord her great uncle decided she would make a fine gift to the western lord.

It was no secret that she harbored thoughts of becoming the new lady of the west, she was attentive to sesshomaru's needs. Knew when to speak and when to be silent when to be seen and when to be hidden. She knew that she loved him, she knew that he knew of her desires she had voiced them even. He had been silent and so she too about the matter remained silent. She kept trying however, to bring him within her wings and never release him. She was submissive, she was silent and she was seducing the western lord, Taisho Sesshomaru. Her deep coal eyes were hard to read. Her lips always painted red attracted many yet only one could have her.

Her Sesshomaru Sama

Xx Of Sky, Soil and Sea xX

Of Sky, Soil and Sea chapter one

Well to be honest ive been itching to do a cannon story, this is going to have so many twists and turns it might make ya head top spin lol. This is really detailed and I'm happy how it turned out. Any pointers will be appreciated. Please note if you have questions later on in the story answers will be at the end of the chapter because not everyone wants to go through all that malarkey so they can get to the story. What would be better would be individual responses via private messages but alas I have no internet and only receive your reviews via blackberry email lol . So I hope you all like it please leave a review and I hope you keep reading. My advice is to put 'Her Happiness' and this story 'Of Sky, Soil and Sea' on your alert list as I have no regular updating habits again because I have no internet.

Thank you for reading no more ramblings from the author now na night its Saturday the 22nd the time is 00:44 I am going to be 20 in the next seven days 0.0 I am off to ma bed of cotton candy dreams and an amazing boyfriend who I will have been with for two years on the same day as my birthday.

Good night and God bless you through your day

RHA


	2. Chapter 2

Xx Of Sky, Soil and Sea xX

Chapter two

Warmth surrounded his body, though not a full sleep it was sleep never the less and he was grateful for the break which allowed him some rest. His eyes were no longer heavy; his back was not in pain from carrying the western lands on his shoulders. His arms wound around the small female that occupied his bed that night she did not desire his body that night stating she only wanted him to sleep and rest. He woke at dawn content to lay there for a few more moments in Hotsumomo's embrace. One of her ravens wings had covered him slightly as it always wound up doing in the middle of the night. Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at his chamber ceiling.

Sliding up from the large bed, he put his hands to his head and mentally went over what he had to do this day. He would need to join up with his half brother's pack in half a moon's time . The stupid miko had shattered the jewel once again, could she not guard the dam thing properly, surly she couldn't be that incapable she had grown in her powers to an attractive state but as far as looking after her charge…he wondered at times if it were truly a good idea for his daughter to be with her. Sesshomaru lifted his head from his hands when he felt a hand slide up his back and the brush of warm skin. He turned his head to the side and took in the appearance of Hotsumomo.

"Tend to me in the springs" he commanded he would never ask her only command her and it was something that she enjoyed.

"Of course my lord"

The two naked figures walked the short distance from his bed chambers until his indoor springs just across the hall way. The servants were not in this wing at this hour so they were left to their privacy. Sesshomaru sat in the hot springs. His hair braided and tied into a high pony tail. Hotsumomo began to wash the form of the regal lord, her claws gently scraped against his flesh as she bathed him. The caress of the wash cloth soft and gentle against his neck and face brought him to a sort of alertness.

Her sent of desire tickled his nose and he raised an eyebrow at her. She ducked her head attempting to look innocent of what her body called out for. Sesshomaru gave a light snarl which was his appreciative 'remark' to her arousal.

He tugged her by a lock of her hair in front of him. Taking her by her hips he brought her to his chest and left no room in between them. His tail ran up and down her thighs while his hands occupied her shoulders and her breasts. He flicked a harden nipple and he smirked into her neck at the gasp that she let slip from her lips. Higher and higher his tail began to climb. Sesshomaru took the flesh of her pointed ear into his mouth and sucked on the flesh.

He slid into her without resistance and she moaned out his name in a small voice. The two so intimately joined shut out the rest of the world as they surrendered to the feel and the pleasure of each others bodies. Sesshomaru continued to thrust into his heat prolonging their release, he wanted to reward her. She had been selfless last night. As his one and only concubine she had a right to demand his body when she wanted it where she wanted. However for the last week she had simply lulled him to sleep or tried to help him with affairs that he would allow her to look at.

_Point is _he thought as he pulled her hair and smirked as she arched further into his hold and pushed herself against him._ She is wound up, and tight _

Sesshomaru sped up and gave a wicked grin at her screams of passion and compliments, she called him wild said she wanted all of him buried deep in her, he loved it the feel of her hot slick shealth, the way her breasts sloshed in the water how his hands griped her hips and how it felt to ram his long thick shaft into her heat …and then she had to ruin it all.

"Spill your seed inside me my lord, pup me mate only me"

Sesshomaru wrenched his form away from her as he spilled his seed into the water. His breath heavy he knew that she had not received completion and was frustrated.

"You dare order this Sesshomaru woman!" spinning around Hotsumomo bent her neck to the side and looked to the waters where her desire lay under throbbing for releases. She knew she would not however get it with her lord. She had said too much and ruined all her good work for the past week.

"I am sorry lord Sesshomaru, ill go"

"See that you do wench" he snarled at her and left the waters of the spring. Before he left he caught the scent of her tears. He would have went back to her if it wasn't for the fact that this had happened before. The female thought herself the inevitable Lady of the West and his mate. His mother still held that title and he would not be replacing her until he found a suitable female.

Hotsumomo was a very obedient woman, bold in the bed room but he did not trust her. She was a type of woman who had ulterior motives….like himself. Sesshomaru dressed and went to his office to finish off the last of his desk work.

"….Dam papers"

Hotsumomo removed the tears that fell from her eyes of coal black, she dried her eyes and finished bathing. After she had dried and oiled her body, she made her way to her chambers. She was agitated, annoyed her core wound so tightly and she needed something to soothe the ache.

"Left you unsatisfied did he little one" Hotsumomo clenched her eyes shut. Her body shaking with the caress of the shadow youkai's voice.

Straightening her back she turned her eyes on the male. He was tall like Sesshomaru he currently wore a plane black hakama and hihori with a silver orbi. His black hair melded into his cloths making his pale face and grey eyes .

"What do you want Vin"

"Come come now, is that any way to speak to your lover?"

".."

"Mmm, good girl now come here. I wish to rid that body of that weakling of a dog off you"

The tall male pulled on her bath robe to bring her closer to him. He ripped the garment and let his eyes run over her naked form. He had been on a mission for three weeks on command of his lord Sesshomaru. Vin turned her to face away from him trailed his hand down her curves to cup her hot womanhood.

"Is this were you wish to be touched" she closed her eyes at the teasing of his voice and fingers as he rubbed her with his finger tips and claws. Vin laid her down on the bed and knelt between her legs.

"If I grant you release, you know what you have to do for me don't you"

Hotsumomo bit her lip and nodded. It was degrading and it often made her feel dirty. Which was why he did it so much. Hotsumomo closed her eyes and clamped her hand over her mouth as she felt the warm wet appendage of Vin's tongue lick her neither lips, his tongue flicked against her over sensitive clit and sucked it into his mouth. A clawed finger gently edged into her hot slick passage and worked her body into a frenzy of fluttering muscles and quivering limbs.

Vin sat up and licked the juices that she had spilled upon her completion, he looked at her with a sadistic smile and removed his hakama and hihori and gave her a kiss on her lips and nipples.

"Now my dear, my turn you know how I like it face down, your backside up high"

Hotsumomo glared at him but shifted into the position which he wanted. He lathered two fingers with her juices and then coated her other tight entrance with the warm silky fluid. He wished he could take her, wished he could push his harden member into her heat and take her, however if Sesshomaru caught scent of another male inside her it would mean castration or death so instead he trained her back entrance to take him and pleasure him. It was warm it was tight and he could cum inside her without worries of accidental breeding.

Hotsumomo shut her eyes against the slight pain and allowed him to take his pleasure.

Xx Of Sky, Soil and Sea xX

Kagome munched on a small bag of chocolate nuts while sharing them with the rest of the group, they had stopped just a few yards away from the village to rest after the last battle which had left them all weary and tired.

'Even Inuyasha is tired'

The group had to agreed that the dragon that they had taken down was tough, with a total of seven shards it took all the spiritual and brute strength that the group possessed. Kagome was spiritually drained, Miroku was currently tending to Rin 's wellbeing while Shippou helped Sango with gathering the things they would need to tend to more open wounds of which the brash hanyou had received from the claws of the dragon youkai, the five claw marks on his back were deep yet they did not touch anything important within to cause worry.

What she would have to do was clean the wounds and make sure to use the rubbing alcohol. She winced she could practically hear his shouts of pain as she applied it. It had to be done so with some spiritual help from Miroku in the sense of a sutra which temporary paralyzed him, she set to work.

"Miroku you son of a bi-"

"Inuyasha! Don't make me sit you. He did it for your benefit now shut up"

Kagome soon was done with her task happy that the pain from the solution had knocked out the brash male known as Inuyasha. The team moved closer to the village wanting to get there due to Inuyasha' s human night. They would need to be in the safety of the village before the day ended. They were only six hours walk from their current position. It was late afternoon so they piled the unconscious male on to Kilala's back and continued on the path to the village.

Cold brown eyes watched on as the group sped up their movements to reach the village before night fall. Midnight black hair fell in to her vision when the wind blew against her. She had been following them since the last night of the new moon. She intended to stay close she wanted to get closer to them. Though five years had passed nothing in her place in the land of the living had changed.

She was still vengeful, hatred ate at her soul, a soul that was split in half. She hated them, she hated their happiness she glorified when they were hurt, injured or even on the brink of death which they had been on various amounts of times in the span of the five years of travel. The only time all this turmoil seemed to rest was when she went to see Inuyasha in secret, he would hold her in his arms making her feel real and alive again. Like there was blood in her veins which went hot at his touch, the feel of his lips on hers made her sigh with dreams of a normal female.

She would see him tonight he had asked it of her and tonight she would ask him of a request of her very own. She knew that her past actions may reflect badly on her request but she had to try she wanted to be with him at this time, her reincarnation may prove to be a problem however. The girl had grown stronger but the fact remained that she was always going to be in the male's heart. He would only ever see her when ever he looked at Kagome .

She sat on top of the hill buying her time and waiting for night fall to come and grant her coverage for her secret meeting with her lover, her soul collectors brought her the souls of the freshly deceased and she fed on them. Replenishing the energy that she had lost throughout the month of following them. Making sure that both Inuyasha and the wench of a girl knew that she was following them. It had its desired effect there was tension between the two, and whenever tender moments looked like they were about to occur she flared her aura brightly making Inuyasha forget about Kagome and run to her side and hold her like a starving man.

She gave a smirk and headed into the thicket of forest once she was finished with her feed, the woman headed to the meeting place where she would soon be reunited with the love of her life.

Kagome looked in the direction of the mighty God tree, she could sense the undead miko with her eyes closed, hands tied and left in a hole in the ground. Her heart broke just a tad bit more which made the hurt great in some kind of way. She looked over at Inuyasha who was standing to his feet; his nose had caught Kikiyo's scent before his abilities melted away like the silver of his hair. Violet eyes picked up his father's fang and turned slightly to look at Kagome.

He saw through her flippant busy face the flutter of her hands and she made the group dinner, bit even without his senses and sharp eyes, he could clearly see the hurt that was in her heart. He grunted and continued out of the hut intent on seeing the woman who called for him.

The night had crept over the plan like Inuyasha had crept upon her. She sat on one of the up roots of the great tree while she waited for him. A smile, a beautiful smile fitted onto her lips as she saw the human male come before her. Strange that the word beautiful could be affiliated with one such as her, one who was of the underworld and yet walking on this one.

Inuyasha came to her and gathered her form into his arms and breathed deeply, he was clad that he was able to do this for his nose were he back in his hanyou form would crinkle at the harsh smell of graveyard soil, decayed flesh and bone. For now all he smelled was the soft scent of flowers.

"Kikiyo, are you well?"

"Yes, I am fine. I have been following you and your group"

Inuyasha nodded he already knew this, several times he had felt her aura near touching his own letting him know that she was there watching him.

"Inuyasha, I want to join your group"

"Kikiyo you know that's not-"

"I know that they will be weary of me, that they will not trust me but I have brought something that may gain their trust besides one miko is better than one , I was the protector before my rencanation and there for am more suitable to fine and guard them. She had shattered them three times Inuyasha"

"I know Kikiyo, it is something that we will have to approach carfully. The others could take it that you are trying to replace Kagome and they will not like it"

"I do not care about the girl. I just want to be with you" she said softly as she placed a cold hard hand againt the soft skin of his cheek.

"I love you, I do not wish to be separated from you any longer"

"Kikiyo.."

"Please Inuyasha"

"Alright, we will tell them in the morning. I must get back to the village where will you go?"

"I will be fine Inuyasha; I will meet you in the east in the next half a moon cycle. Take your time to tell them Inuyasha"

Like a thief in the night the young woman turned her head and headed into the east away from the man that she loved. Inuyasha turned his back once he could not see her any more she was guarded by the glow of her soul collectors. He went back to the village his mind and shoulders heavy.

Xx Of Sky, Soil and Sea xX

R.H.A

Well another chapter done with hope that you guys are liking it so far the twists are soon to come up so don't worry just setting the stage. Rand R xx

nc


End file.
